The New Music He Loves
by littlehimitsu2
Summary: A romantic lemon of the duo. R&R.


Here's my another attempt at lemon for this two~

* * *

It's been nearly a month that they hadn't seen each other. They practically signed up for such separation, the moment they had pursued their musical career. She, being the same ol' hentai, doesn't call him and he, being the same ol' hot tempered but caring husband (yes, they are already married by now) checks up on her if she is alive or not.

Before, it was only her presence that he missed. Her peculiar behaviors along with her beautiful piano was something that Chiaki need to have in his life to keep him sane. But after the marriage, piano music wasn't the only music he longs for when he is away from her. The sweet breathy melody she produces whenever they were making love, has become Chiaki's new favorite piece which he wants to hear again and again.

 _10 more minutes..._

10 more minutes left till he reaches their home in Paris. He wondered if she was waiting for her. Wondered if she, too, was going through the same _withdrawal symptoms_ as him.

"Ah! Senpai is gonna be home today~! I hope he likes the riceballs I made."

Nodame smiled her good wife-smile as she clasped her hands together. As it was already night, he was wearing one of her pink lingerie that accentuated her curves perfectly. And suddenly she heard the door knob turning. Turning around in an instance, she flashed him a smile and instead of just launching towards him, she just decided to play the good wife act for a change.

"Welcome home, Senpai~"

Chiaki's cheeks turned red seeing his wife but he smiled nonetheless.

 _So she really was waiting..._

"How was the tour? You must be hungry~ So Nodame made some riceballs for you~" Nodame blabbered on.

He had so many things to tell her but he groaned inwardly since seeing her in that sight, made his mind think of only one thing he want to do right now to sate his hunger.

He just took off his coat and threw his bag to the chase lounge. Locking the door behind, he strolled towards where she was standing. Cupping her face with his one hand, he looked intently at her eyes as Nodame's cheek flushed pink. By now, she has gotten used to his sudden gesture of affection and she just mumbled out. "I missed you, Senpai."

"Nodame..." He whispered back.

 _I missed you too..._

He said in his mind and since he can't say it aloud so he just decided to show it instead as always.

In the blink of an eye, Nodame felt his body hard on her. She felt her back slammed against the fridge door as he roughly ravaged her lips, plunging his tongue deep inside.

He slid his hands down and grabbed both her ass, lifting her up and setting her on the kitchen counter. She squeaked a feeble "Mukya" and used the opportunity to slid her hands behind his neck pulling him in closer as her tongue chased his tongue in a wild passionate kiss. She broke away from his lips to gasp for air and moaned when he descended his head, pressing his lips against her slender neck, suckling the skin and leaving a wet kiss on it as he trailed down to her soft breasts, licking the exposed portion of it and suddenly without warning, he nibbled on her nipple through her lingerie, biting it a little which made her cry out. "S-Senpai.."

"Mmm.." He hummed in response as his eyelids were closed, enjoying each and every inch of her body that he had missed all these days.

Although he won't admit it aloud, but deep down Chaiki knew he has gone so deep into that weird forest that there is no way out of there. It's not like he would want to get out anyway since being with her has was what he has chosen himself and he doesn't regret it one bit.

He slid his hands under her panties and it was easier for him to just untie the trim around it and letting it off of the way. He took a few steps back to undo his pants.

Nodame face was flushed as she watched his pants dropped. Her eyes scanned over the outline of his thighs, leading up to the bulge of his magnificent proportions. She groaned at the sight of his dick when he dropped his underwear.

"Ahhhnnmmm..." She whimpered when his thick digit shifted into her opening to rub moisture along the folds of her grinding cunt. "S-Senpai," she begged. "S-Stop teasing Nodame..." She was breathless now, panting. She would surely go crazy if he didn't fulfill her need. She too had been waiting for this moment of intimacy that they haven't shared in a long while.

Chiaki grabbed her by the arms, not hesitating, he plunged himself hard into her pussy.

"Mmmmmppppmhhhh," Nodame moaned from the pain-filled pleasure.

 _God, she felt so good! So so so tight._

He found her mouth and latched it with his own. She moaned, seeming to savor the feel of his tongue as he expertly darted into the hot wetness of her mouth. Nodame moaned again when she felt him suddenly pulling her lingerie down, revealing her soft succulent mounds as she pinched her hard pink nipples as he drove deeper into her. She tossed her head back when his hands now kneaded her skin where her firm mounds were.

Her pussy gushed with moisture as he continued to pound into her. "Nodame!" he groaned, closing his eyes, feeling the sensation of her tightness around him. He continued to thrust harder and she whispered his name when he began to rub her clit.

"S-Senpai.. ahh..ahh."

Yes! That's the music he has gotten addicted to!

Chiaki hissed at his own thoughts.

And Nodame rocked back upon his finger. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as it crashed over his finger, desperately trying to dull the throbbing that tormented her. She didn't want to come just yet. But she couldn't help herself. That's when she felt it swept over her – the building storm that would rage through her body, leaving her to tremble and quake. He felt it too, and he pulled her ass to his midsection and positioned his huge hard-on into her cumming pussy.

"Harder, Shinichi!" She screamed, spreading herself, drifting back onto his cock until she convulsed all the way down to her toes.

"Nodame…...cum for me." He breathed hotly while he watched as she closed her eyes and bit her lips, mindless with wanting as he plowed into her over and again. Her tiny cunt clutched onto his engorged, throbbing invader, stroking it deeper into her juicy cervix. He dragged his calloused fingers along her thighs and further opened it, she moaned loudly. He growled at her pleasure and spread her ass cheeks so he can possess her fully.

 _Dammit! I love you so much, Nodame!_

He confessed to himself while he continued to thrust his erection into her clinging heat with the most careful of strokes.

Nodame could only whimper. She felt too engorged, too sated to speak properly. He was huge! His length along with his prowess had always knocked her senseless. She could never walk after he fucks her this way. She came again and screamed - a high-pitched squeal that tore through her vocal chords. His hands clasped her hair while he lifted her and impaled her body a few more thrust.

"S-Shinichi.." She begged. "I love you..."

He grunted again.

 _Nodame!_

Chiaki lost all senses and control when he heard her say that.

God! Yes! He can't tell her how much he loves it when she confesses her love to him in this breathy way of hers.

And with a one more deep thrust, he cums inside her.

"NODAME! Uhhhnnnnnnn!" He screamed while shooting loads and loads of his thick fluids inside her womb. The sticky hot fluids makes Nodame orgasms once more as she screams out his name while digging her nails on his back.

The both of them panted as the euphoria washed over their body. Slowly he pulled out of her. Sticky salty-sweet mixture of their love juices dripping from his pulsing organ dangling like a thin thread between her pussy and his cock. And her pussy still quivered as the cums slither their way down on her pussy lips, making a large pool on the counter.

He leaned in and sealed his lips on hers once again. Breathless from the exertion, Chiaki broke from their kiss and placed his forehead against her, panting heavily as his face was flushed. Nodame breathed hotly while still hugging him and suddenly giggled. "Ne Senpai, I guess you wanted Nodame first instead of dinner. Mukyaaaa~!"

In response, he just blushed deeper shade of red and just hold her against him more tightly.

"Shut up, you idiot." He chided her but kissed her neck nonetheless, smiling contently.

Yep. He definitely can't live without this new music has gotten so fond of.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please review if you like it. Reviews might boost me up to write some more for this fandom~**


End file.
